False Sense of Justice
by LegendOfGamerBoy
Summary: This is a rewrite of Death Note. Light isn't Kira, then who is? (Note: the first chapter is written by deathnotefan09)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: Well hello there! This is just a trial to see how things will go… if you want me to write more, please say so and I will! I plan to do this story with the help of another awesome writer, so I'm sure it will be amazing!

Light was walking down the street to his house. Softy humming a tune to himself, he walked to the front door to his house. He had just finished school and he wanted to get home to relax. Unfortunately, he had to turn down many invitations from different girls to hang out. _They just can't stay away from me. I am just too gorgeous and perfect. But then again, I am Light Yagami. _Light walked up the stairs in his front foyer and mumbled a quick "hello," to his smiling mother as he entered his room and locked the door. Throwing his back across the room, he layer down on his bed, knees hanging over the edge and his arms behind his back. With a loud sigh, he drifted off to sleep.

_There was a figure in the distance, its limbs fairly long, its eyes piercing. It stared into Light's soul, but he paid no attention to the beast. Slowly, he started to walk away from the creature. But where ever he turned, it would be in front of him. Light tried to run, his heart pounding in his ears, his breath quickening. His legs were screaming, they had no energy to run. His whole body was unable to move. Slowly, he approached his house, but it was engulfed in flames. A loud cackle was heard behind him and Kight's head snapped around to see where the noise came from. _

_A unidentifiable person was standing in front of him, the only thing he could see was his mouth turned into a creepy smile. He was holding some book in one hand and a pen in the other. Weird markings covered the front and he closed it with a sharp smoopf. "You will never see your family again Light Yagami," the voice said. "I am a God, a master criminal. You won't be the only one to share this fate. Hurry before it's too late." The thing vanished into thin air, but Light wasn't there to see it. He ran into the house, ignoring his common sense and found his family in a pile on the floor. They were barely recognizable, the only feature that stood out was the same creepy smile plastered on their faces. Light screamed, for he was beginning to perish too. He was about to close his eyes for the final time when-_

_"_LLLIIIIIGGGHHHTTT!" Sayu called loudly, awakening the teen from his pain induced slumber. "Dinner is ready!" Light let out a groan as we stretched out his muscles. Shaking the dream off, he headed downstairs for some food.

Back at his desk after eating a full meal, Light turned to his open textbook to review that day's lessons. He really didn't need to study, but he would rather fake study then being dragged to watch some soap opera with his mom and sister. Besides it made his father proud to see the smart teen studying. Light turned on the TV to his favourite station; the news channel. As boring as it seems, this really interested Light. When he gets older, Light wants to be an investigator just like his father. Even though the hours were hard, it really didn't bother Light.

Human affections had no influence on him so he could easily do the job without constant worry of his family. Turning away for a moment, Light thought about the earlier occurrence. _Lately, I've been having these weird dreams. The situation is always different, but the same criminal is always there. He kills my family then myself. He always mutters the same thing "I am a God, a master criminal." _Light clenched his fists and slammed them on his desk. It infuriated him how someone's sense of justice could be so messed up. Regardless of the dream being real or not, this only motivated him to reach his goal sooner.

He reached for the remote control and turned the volume up on the screen. "Many reports and complaints have been filed on this case. There is a mad man going around and killing everyone. This person is commonly known as Kira. We now have a word from the ICP Interpol." The screen shifted and focused on a man sitting in a chair. He had long jet black hair and was dressed in a suit. The name tag in front of him was labeled "Lind. L. Taylor."

"I can control all of the world's forces. I go by the code name, "L" Light's eyes widened. He has heard about the detective, he solved many cases at one and was the world's number one detective. "These acts of murders will not go unnoticed and are unforgivable. I will catch "Kira." I can understand your motivation, but what you are doing is evil!" Suddenly the man clutched his chest, writhing in pain. Many people came and dragged him away.

_Would L, really be this stupid?_ Light thought, unable to process what just happened. Suddenly an "L" written in calligraphy appeared on the screen and nothing else. "I never thought this could happen," the voice said. "But it seems as though you can kill people without being there." Light smiled, this was the real L. "You see Kira, if you hadn't just killed that man Lind. L. Taylor I wouldn't have figured it out. He was an inmate, and this was his execution." A small chuckle left Light. _This "Kira" is surely an idiot._ "I assure you now, I am real, I exist, I am L. TRY TO KILL ME!" A few seconds passed and nothing happened. "It seems as though he can't kill without a face," Light thought out loud. "It seems as though there are some people you can't kill Kira," the voice said with a chuckle.

"Let me tell you this, even though this was said to be a world wide broadcast, it has only been played in the Kanto region of Japan. It was to be played at different times, but you've already made it easy for me. The criminals were killed of heart attacks, so I found your first victim. His case was only broadcasted in Japan, so I started my search there. Kanto was my first option because of its large population. I just got lucky on my first try. So I thank you for that. It won't be long before I sentence you to death. Naturally, I am quite curious as to how you can commit these murders without being present. I will have plenty of time to ask you questions, once I capture you."

The L faded away and Light shut the Tv off. "Amazing," he muttered. This is what he wants to be. Someone who can bring criminals to justice. The one to make them cower in fear over his intellect and power. Someone who is almighty. "I will be that person," Light breathed. "I will be justice!"

AN: Who is Kira?


	2. Chapter 2

**Written by: LegendOfGamerBoy**

Chapter 2

AN: _Hey there readers! First of all I wanted to thank deathnotefan09 for letting me work on this with her. Secondly, thank you to all you readers who read this! You're the best! *Pokes you on nose* I know our writing styles are probably a little different but bear with us. I hope you enjoy!_

All Light could hear about after that extremely intense broadcast was L and Kira this L and Kira that. He had to admit, it really was interesting. Light wanted to help catch the criminal Kira, but he figured he knew an opportunity like that would never come.

Later that day Light went up into his room and stared out the window. "There are so many terrible people in this world." He thought. "Kira is just one of them. What I wouldn't do to help L win this!" Just then, Sayu came knocking on Light's door. "LIGHT! I NEEEED help with my Quadratic Functions!" "And by that you mean you want me to do it for you, am I right?" Light knew he was right.

After quickly finishing all of Sayu's homework, Light's dad, Soichiro Yagami, arrived home for dinner. At the dinner table, the Yagami family mostly talked about school, until of course, the Kira case came up. You see, Light's dad is an investigator. Soichiro described the case as "A wild goose chase." Light thought to himself: "They obviously have no leads. Maybe it's time I tried to look into this case myself; it might take a lot of stress off dad."

A few days later, while Light was walking home from school, he felt like he was being stalked. He had no idea why he felt this way, but he didn't bother looking behind him, because if there was no one there then he would look stupid and it would ruin his reputation. When Light entered his house, his dad was talking on the phone with someone, probably from work. "Masaaki Shirami...mhmmm...five pointed star...letter...ok..." Light couldn't catch what the other person on the phone was saying but by the sounds of his father, it was another Kira victim.

The next day, Light had to take Sayu to Spaceland. At the bus stop which Light was approaching, he could see Sayu jumping excitedly. "I haven't been there since grade five!" She exclaimed happily. "Thank you so much." "Don't mention it." Light really didn't mind taking Sayu to Spaceland, in fact, Light didn't mind helping anyone in need.

Once the bus came, they boarded and sat in front of a short haired man in a coat. Sayu looked out the window, probably thinking about what a great time she'll have at Spaceland, when quite a strange looking fellow boarded the bus. Suddenly, he pulled out a gun, pointed it at the bus driver and shouted "THIS BUS HAS JUST BEEN HIJACKED LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" At first everyone on the bus seemed confused, then once they understood what was happening they began to tremble with fear, including Sayu and Light, but Light was not shaking with fear, he was shaking with anger. "Yet another scumbag in this world." Light angrily thought. He clenched his fist but could not do a thing. He felt so helpless, what first with the Kira case and now this.

The man behind Light and Sayu stood up just enough to poke his head in between Sayu and Light. "Don't worry." He said. "My name is Raye Penber, I'm an F.B.I. agent, I'll take care of things." "HEY YOU! HOLD IT! WHAT'S THAT PAPER?" The criminal shouted at a hooded person, with a small note sized piece of paper on the aisle floor right next to him. It looks like he dropped it. The hooded person did not move an inch. The criminal walked down the aisle and picked up the note. "What is this? WA? AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" The criminal randomly started screaming at nothing. "YOU! IN THE BACK THERE!" Light saw Raye Penber reaching for his gun. "Looks like he's been found out! But how?" Light thought. BANG. BANG. BANGBANGBANG. No shots were fired from Raye Penber. The only thing is, the back of the bus had 5 bullet holes through it. The criminal was shooting at nothing. He screamed once more and started running off the bus. Raye chased after him, dropping his badge. The criminal tripped on the steps trying to get off and fell on the road. SMASH. Blood splattered on the side of the bus. He had been hit by a car. Light seemed to be the only one that noticed, but while everyone was fixed on the chase, the hooded person unlocked the emergency exit and had disappeared, along with Raye Penber's badge.

As you could probably tell that ruined the whole trip to Spaceland. Sayu and Light were told to go home by the police; once they arrived their mother was confused as to why they were home so early. They explained the whole thing and their mom began to cry and hug them and whisper "I'm so glad you're okay." Through her tears.

That night, the nine o'clock news came on Light's favorite channel. Of course, the reporter talked about the fiasco on the bus going to Spaceland. After the whole story was retold on the news, Light was startled to hear the reporter say this: "An undercover F.B.I. agent who was on this bus named Raye Penber has been reported dead. According to rumours he died of a heart attack on a subway train. Police believe he is yet another victim of the Kira-" Light turned off the T.V. He wanted to hear no more of this Kira person unless his name was used in the sentence "We've caught Kira."

The next morning was a Saturday and Light's dad called a family meeting. "I've called you today because I thought it would be best to tell you...I am in charge of the Task Force leading the Kira investigation case." Light finally saw his chance. "Dad! Let me help, I'm sure with my amazing intellect and charming good looks I could be of use!" "NO." Light's dad gave a pretty straight forward response. "Anyone going against Kira risks death. I cannot put you in that situation." Light knew that there was no point in arguing, he was just being a good father after all. "Okay dad, but if anything happens to you..." Light stood up and made his way up the stairs and to his bedroom. "I'll make sure Kira gets the death penalty."

AN: _Wow! That was fun chapter to write! Lots happened didn't it!? Who the heck was that hooded dude? Why did the ugly criminal guy randomly go insane? POOR RAYE! I know you are all probably thinking this is a lot like the original story but don't worry! I promise you things will start to get different in the next few chapters! What, with the inclusion of a certain lovable Psycho and all..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Written by: deathnotefan09**

Chapter 3

AN: _Yosh! Time for chapter three! This is so exciting! I just wanted to thank LegendOfGamerBoy for working with me on this fanfiction! It's my first ever partnership writing so I'm glad to have him helping me and putting up with my craziness… and thanks to you readers! You inspire us to keep on writing *squeezes you in a big hug* Please R+R!_

Soichiro stood in a room with several other police investigators. It seems as though Kira had gotten information from the police on criminals and used that as a way of tracking down these people and judging them wrongly against their crimes.

"The most killings occurred during the days when Raye Penbar and a few other investigators were going undercover under certain circumstances to find potential suspects. I wish to investigate those people and their families.

Since I already took the liberty of finding everyone that may have come in touch with these people and found nothing, this is the only response. All of the FBI agents dropped dead. Kira no longer uses his power for justice; he uses it for his own safety."

Soichiro and the others looked in awe at this detective. He sat in the shadows, his raven hair cascading in front of his eyes. His long and bony fingers reached for a piece of cake on the small coffee table in front of him. His bones protruded from his shoulders in an awkward fashion. His legs were pressed against his chest as if to make himself smaller.

"Which families were those again?" A rookie Matsuda asked, scratching his head nervously. Everyone in the room shot him a glare as the detective refused to tear his gaze away from the dessert in his hands.

"Mister Aizawa and Mister Yagami," the emotionless detective responded. Soichiro snorted, _So this is the great L huh? He doesn't even trust us. He sent the FBI agents to investigate his task force. He isn't trustworthy himself, _he thought. But in the back of his mind though he'd never admit it, he knew it was the only decision that was safe until further notice.

"But Ryukazi!" Mogi, another member protested. "Doesn't the chief have a wife and daughter? Are you going to put cameras in the bathrooms too?" "Yes," the man replied. "There is a chance that Kira male or female could do the killings while in the washroom to go unnoticed. But the chance is only around 2%."

The chief rubbed his face from exhaustion. There was no point in arguing with the great and powerful L. If anyone were to crack this case, it would be him; no matter the consequences. Still a worried look was moulded into the man's eyes, making him look older.

He put a hand on L's shoulder, causing him to flinch and shudder with such force; he nearly fell off his chair. Looking into the detective's onyx eyes Soichiro gave him a stern look and said, "Alright L, I will do it."

Over the course of the next few days, L and Soichiro spent all of their time watching the Yagami family. Sayu and Light's mother Sachiko seemed on the normal side; reading magazines and watching soap operas. But Light on the other hand interested L. He was the ideal son. He studied and never argues with his parents, he was kind and helped out whenever he could.

L couldn't tell if he was being genuine or if he puts on a façade. Hell even L wasn't that great of a teenager at seventeen. Using his far too little knowledge on human sentiments, he continued to study Light. His usual routine consisted of waking up, showering and spending around 50 minutes on his hair, eating and leaving for school. Then he's come home, do his homework, eat and then admire himself in the mirror before going to bed.

Today was a little different though. When Light came home, he put his bag on the floor next to his bed and headed for the bookshelf. L leaned closer, putting a thumb to his mouth; interested in what may happen next. Pulling out one of the perfectly hidden sections, he pulled out a few magazines and started reading them. Once Soichiro discovered what they were he coughed and looked away, his face crimson.

"Reading pornography is normal for the average teenage boy Yagami-san." Soichiro cleared his throat a few times, unable to comprehend what is going on. "Well I didn't think that my son took place in such events." The awkward tension hung mildly in the air, rendering Sochiro embarrassed and L not frazzled by in one bit.

"What does Light like to do in his free time?" L asked. "He enjoys playing tennis and studying," Soichiro responded proudly. "I see, and what are his grades like?" "Top of his class," his father beamed "And his wishes for future career?" Sochiro froze. He really didn't like bringing this up to anyone. "A police investigator," Sochiro admitted. There was no point in lying to L. It would only cause issues in the near future. "Hmm," L said; biting his nail.

"Would he be interested in working on this case?" "No," Sochiro said flatly. "I will not put my son in danger." "He wouldn't be," L stated. "He would have a fake name and he wouldn't have to show his-" "NO!" Soichiro yelled, slamming his fist on the desk. "At least give him a call and ask." L requested. Looking at the black haired man through slit eyes, Soichiro pulled out his cell phone and called Light.

By now, the teenager was out of the house and heading towards a café just to do something different. A few blocks away, his phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hmmm Dad," Light whispered to himself, picking up the call. "Hai otosan?" "Light," his father said sternly. "Remember when I told you about the case I was working on?" "Of course," Light responded a little too quickly. "Well I was wondering if you'd like to assist me in the investigation."

Light stood frozen, unable to comprehend what his father had asked from him. A few days ago, he was told he was not allowed to do this and then today here he was, being asked of his dream. "YES!" Light screamed, bumping into a pedestrian. The man glared at him through scarlet eyes, his hair wild and uncombed. Light chuckled; at least HE knew how to look decent

. Light's dad then proceeded to explain the safety of Light for several minutes, Light mumbled a few "Mhhhmms" and "yes dad," and we was allowed to join.

Light stood in the middle of the investigation headquarters. It was just as amazing as he hoped it to be, but one thing was off. Everyone was so boring, either that or they were stupid. It annoyed Light how most of the team were unable to catch upon the simplest of things. Also, Light didn't fancy L very much. He was glad that the older man was able to engage in a modest conversation, but the man was too quaint for his taste. Just the way he sat and his diet was unhealthy. Nevertheless, Light was grateful to be in the presence of the one he had looked up to.

AN: _Ugh I'm tired…. Sorry if this chapter wasn't quite to your liking. Nevertheless, I am NO pervert (it's the story line) and two I really enjoy writing ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Written by: LegendOfGamerBoy**

Chapter 4

AN: _I'm not sure if you guys have been catching the hints we gave you in chapters 2 and 3, but now here, in chapter 4, it will all come to light! Well...at least part of the mystery will come to light._

"Welcome Light Yagami." Said L on Light's second day on the team. "We have...yet another new member." L did not sound impressed. In walked a beautiful, thin, Black haired lady. "My name is Naomi Misora. Nice to meet all of you." "Wow! Hot chick!" Matsuda whispered to Aizawa. "Ugh! I'M A MARRIED MAN!" Aizawa retorted, blushing a little as he slipped a glance at Naomi. "Oh! HAHA RIGHT!" Matsuda laughed while poking Aizawa.

...

"FOOLS! FOOLS! ALL OF THEM!" in a dimly lit hotel room, a man was having a conversation with himself in the mirror, as he does every day. At least twice. "LLLLLLLLLLL!" The man started screaming the renowned detective's name while banging his fist on the mirror, nearly breaking it. "AHHHHH! NAOMI! LIGHT! ALL OF YOU WILL DIE! And then, once I have made you suffer, I shall take your place, L. MWA HA HA HA...NYA HA HA...GA HYA HYA?"

...

Later that night after everyone had left, Watari, L's butler person, poured some tea into his glass while L, unblinkingly, stared at the many monitors spying on the families. "I do not think Kira lies within either of these families." L stated. "And what are the chances of that, sir?" Watari asked. "...97%. I was a bit suspicious of that Light boy, but now I'm beginning to think he could be an asset." Watari stared, wondering what L's next move would be, but then the phone rang. "Who on the team would be calling at such an hour?" Watari said while walking over to the phone. "Hold on." L said loudly but calmly. Watari froze as L got up from his awkward sitting position and walked over to the phone. He looked at its tiny screen. "Blocked number".

"Hello?" L said as he answered the phone. "I've got Naomi Misora and Light Yagami, If you ever want to see them, alive OR dead again, come meet me in the nearest park." And with that, the caller on the other end hung up. "Sir?" Watari said. He was cut off by L "Let's go." They bolted out the door.

Once their limo pulled into the park, they could see no one. "Watari, wait here in case something happens to me. If you see _him,_ tell him where I've gone." L hopped out of the vehicle and ran into the park as Watari watched through tinted windows. L began examining the swings, the slide, all while biting his thumbnail, until he came to the rocking horses. He stared at them for a moment, until pulling one up. Sand fell off a circle platform and into a small, dark hole. L, without hesitation, hopped in.

Once inside the dark hole, L walked down a short hallway until he could see a light. He walked into it, blinded for a moment, until his vision came to him and he realized he was in a big circular room, which appeared to be made of poorly welded metal. "L...how long has it been?" L shot his head over to the center of the room where a man, who looked just like him, except for his scarlet eyes, was holding two pistols at L's tied up friends, who both looked at him in fear. "B. Let them go." L said. "Not a chance. What a stupid demand." B retorted. L began to walk around the perimeter of the room. "DON'T MOVE!" B almost shrieked. "Calm. I just like to walk while I think." L began to talk, all while slowly walking the perimeter, B shifting every now and then to stay face to face with him. "How did you escape, B?" L asked. "OH! Like YOU already haven't thought of a few ways I could have. DO NOT underestimate ME!" B shouted. "But what about YOU? I can't seem to figure YOU out! I would have expected you to at least bring a gun, so what IS your plan?" "I have none, I just want to talk." L said calmly, finally coming to a stop after going 180 degrees around the room from the entryway.

"All I want..." B began. "IS FOR YOU TO DIE!" "Then why take these two prisoner?" L asked. "I want to make you SUFFER! I chose pretty Naomi here, for my own PERSONAL revenge, and your little boyfriend here, because you care about him OH SO MUCH!" "I've only known him for, like, a day." L said. "Oh...seriously? well then...ANYWAYS, Now you must decide, who would you like to save and who would you like to die?" L raised his hand, in the form of the gun, pointed it at B and said "Bang." He then rotated his hand into the letter L. "L". BANG "AWWWHHAOW!" B screamed. He had just been shot. L ran for the door, where Soichiro Yagami stood holding his handgun facing B with an untied Naomi and Light behind him. While B was occupied with L, Soichiro had quietly entered the room, and freed Naomi and Light, thanks to Watari's direction. Once L was at the exit, he kicked the metal wall with all his might and everything around them began to crumble as they ran away. B was too in pain to move his feet, but not his hand, with one final effort, he shot a bullet down the dark hallway as all the metal of the circular room collapsed on him.

Everything after that happened in slow motion. The bullet dodged many pieces of falling metal. It missed L. It missed Soichiro. It missed Light. And with that, they were out and onto the playground again. They all huffed and puffed, but Soichiro turned to L. "How did you know I would come?" he asked. "Although I am not very familiar with it, I believe I trusted that you would have a "Fatherly instinct" when your son did not arrive home shortly after you left our headquarters." L replied. Then, they heard sobbing. They turned to see Light on his knees hanging over a dead Naomi Misora. The bullet got her right in the back of the head.

...

The day after, back at headquarters, all the members of the task force mourned Naomi's death. "I know that you never got to see it..." L began. "But Naomi was an amazing detective, she would have been a great help to our task force." Light felt most terrible about the situation than anyone. Even though he was on the task force now, he had let his guard down. Maybe if it wasn't for him, Naomi would still be alive right now. Light glanced up from the floor to see L staring at him. Light was confused until L raised his arm and gave him an awkward "Thumbs up". Maybe this was L's way of trying to comfort Light, and Light smiled.

AN: _DON'T WORRY! This will NOT turn into yaoi, Light and L are just starting to become friends! That was a very action packed chapter! That was probably the most fun thing I've written EVER! Sorry my other fanfics, but this chapter just kills you all, not to mention that this is my first serious fanfiction. I hope I didn't make anyone seem to O.O.C. but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Until chapter 6! Buh bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Written by: deathnotefan09**

Chapter 5

AN: _Well, wasn't that an interesting turn of events? I bet you were not expecting our__ favourite__ jam loving psycho path to become part of the story. And yes, this is not a yaoi; it's just fun to poke fun at something that never seemed relevant to the story in the first place. Oh and before I forget, LegendOfGamerBoy and I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. Fan meet crappy chapter, crappy chapter meet fan. You two will be very good friends for the next ten minutes. _

Ever since the death of Naomi Misora, the normal bustle inside the headquarters has nearly tripled. Everyone seemed tenser at the fact that she was dead. But then again, so was B. Light sat typing away at the computer. He was all fired up, and wanted to find another lead.

Suddenly, Matsuda came bursting into the door, waving a bunch of papers in his hand. "L, L, L, L LLLLLLLL!" he screamed. "I just found out something! It seems as though Kira could be a college student. You see, the time where he kills revolves around the time table of a student!"

L peered up at the young man. _Maybe he wasn't useless for everything after all._ He thought absentmindedly. Light spun around in his chair and eagerly snatched the papers from his hands. Scoffing at the sight of many doodles and 'Matsu rox!" he may actually be on to something. Light didn't think there was anyone capable of being Kira, since they were dripping with insecurity but he might look just to be on the safe side.

"I see," L said, hunching over onto the desk. "Thank you Matsuda." The young man beamed and did a little victory dance hop, skip thing out of the room. "If you want, I can look into it Ryuzaki." Light remarked. "That won't be necessary," L added. With a puzzled look, Light went back to his work.

Class was so boring for Light. Physics was too easy and he really didn't care about string theory so he chewed on his pencil and peered around the room. He always sat in the back and liked to observe the other students. It amused him how they scrambled around, taking down notes in a hurry.

A small giggle caught Light's attention, snapping his head to the direction of the noise, he saw a young woman a few feet away trying to stifle laughter. She didn't have any books open either, just her cell phone. She had short black hair that was cut in a flattering matter to her jaw line. She was quite beautiful, her lips full and pink, her eyes sparkling. Light instantly recognized her as Kiyomi Takada, the next smartest person on campus, after the dazzling Light of course.

Before Light could ask her any questions, the teacher clapped his hands together loudly, the sound echoing through the room. "Students, we have a new class mate today. His name is Hideki Ryuga, play nice."

Many squeals from different girls emitted all around of the room. Clearly they thought that this was the Hideki Ryuga from the soap operas but it was the near opposite.

Light face palmed himself. Why would L choose such a conspicuous alias? I guess he didn't think this one through. His hands were shoved into his pockets, his eyes looking around at all the students. Many faces of the girls melted into ones of disgust and disappointment as they took a real good look at him.

Walking up the steps with such a slow pace, he made his way up and sat right down next to Light. "Hello Light-kun," the detective said, peering into Light's chocolate brown eyes. To Light, L's eyes were the most interesting. The black bags symbolizing the character of insomnia while his eyes were completely black, Light could even see his reflection in them.

The staring contest continued for around thirty more seconds before Light had to blink. _Crap, _he thought angrily. Even though it was something so trivial, Light didn't like losing to ANYTHING. Switching to French, Light asked in a hush tone, "Why are you here?" (Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?) Without skipping a beat, L responded quickly, "I came because of the investigation." (Je suis venu à cause de l'enquête.)

Rolling his eyes, Light turned back to Takada, but she was lost in her own world and would probably not come around anytime soon. Light sighed and rested his chin on his palm; this was not going to be a fun year.

After class ended, Light went into the community center next to the campus. Much to his dismay, L followed. He was stopped by a slight tug on his shirt. Light whipped around to find a very anxious L. What had gotten into him? "Light-kun," L stammered. "It's-it's-it's…" "HUH?" Light questioned. "MISA AMANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" L squealed and then ran off in some direction. "Who?" Light called out, but his voice fell on deaf ears.

Light stumbled after the detective quickly and saw him standing next to a young short girl with blonde hair in pig tails. She wore all black and had a massive grin on her face. Light walked up to hear part of their conversation. "… well yes, Misa Misa will do her best to keep her fans happy!" _Oh great, she speaks in the third person._ But then Light's head snapped up. This was the model on one of the covers of a magazine that he saw in the convenience store. Apparently she was rich, so Light decided he was going to befriend her. So what? It's not like Light had time for friends anyways.

Misa stopped talking all together when she saw Light. Blushing she asks, "Uh, Ryuga… who is your hot friend?" Light smirked. Damn right he was hot. "Hi I am Light Yagami," he greeted her with his award winning smile. Misa grew speechless as she struggled to find words. "Hhhhhhhhhhi," she managed to mumble quietly. "So Misa," L chirped. "I was going to go get some cake, you want to join me?" She ignored him completely. "Actually, I was going to go play tennis," Light added. "YES! MISA WILL COME WITH YOU!" she screamed. If looks could kill, Light would be dead. With an annoyed face, L walked behind the duo into the courts.

The match was a deuce, Light was strong as L had hoped. He hit the ball with such force that it nearly whizzed into the out zone, but Light returned the ball with high efficiency. Misa stood on the sidelines, cheering on "her" Light.

The game ended and each man had won two sets each. L seemed to have simmered down to the fact that Miss Amane wasn't very bright and that someone could finally play him well against tennis. It seems as though L has made some friends. The trio headed off to a café afterwards to get some tea and talk about whatever the three odd people could talk about. For the most part, it was Misa ranting about how her and Light are somehow soul mates.

After the bubbly blonde left, the two detectives went back to the headquarters. Light couldn't be sure, but he thought that he could hear the faint sound of somebody saying, "Delete, delete, delete." Rendering it nothing, Light walked behind the quirky man for the remainder of the trip back home.

AN: _it's not what you are thinking mes petites choux! Yes I speak French…. Did I want to write a lot of it in French NIEN, for I am soooo lazy :P. Thanks for reading and I will see you in Chapter 7 JA!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Written by: LegendOfGamerBoy**

Chapter 6

AN: _In case you haven't noticed, after that intense B chapter, we are gonna take a break and focus on FRIENDSHIP! We're dedicating this chapter to T__é__a Gardner from Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Dear Diary,

I saw Light Yagami again today. Sexy, sexy Light Yagami. Unfortunately, I saw him...with another man. OH! IT JUST KILLS ME! I wish I could delete him like a file on my computer! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!

Until next time,

-Teru Mikami (heart)

...

Dear Diary,

I met Light Yagami today. He's GORGEOUS! But WAY too smart for me I'm hoping to sway him with my boobies.

;)

-Misa Amane

...

Dear Diary,

I enrolled in Light Yagami's school today. I believe we are becoming great friends. I also met Misa Amane. How I wish I could glomp her on the spot, but I think that might ruin my chances.

For now I must try to stay focused on the case!

-L O_O

...

Dear Diary,

Today I was smarter than everyone as per usual, except there is Light Yagami. He's kind of cute but really not my type, plus, I think he's dating that ugly new kid, Hideki Ryuga.

My eyes are truly set on Teru Mikami, he's just so talented, and I think I'll try to ask him out tomorrow!

-Kiyomi Takada

...

Dear Diary,

I'm sexy.

-Love, Light Yagami.

...

Dear Diary,

WHAT THE FRIG IS MU!? BEING DEAD SUCKS!

-Naomi Misora

...

The next day would test the friendship of ALL these diary writers.

In the morning, first period, L walked into his class. Everyone seemed to ignore him, and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the way he sat? Anyways, he sat down with Light to his left, looking in the mirror and making kissy faces as usual, and Takada to his right, looking quite bored. "She seems to be quite intelligent." L thought while staring at Takada. "Maybe she's Kira." Takada noticed L staring at her, eyes wide like she didn't think was possible. "Mr. Ryuga, would you please not stare at me with your unworthy eyes." She said. "No." L replied. Takada grunted and did her best to ignore him for the rest of the class.

At lunch Misa, L and Light made their way to the Tennis Courts as usual. "HUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHH!" They turned to see a man with long, messy black hair, with his mouth wide open, jaw slamming on the ground. He began to make a run towards Light. Light, not expecting the attack, could not dodge in time. The man shoved L out of the way and next thing Light knew, arms were wrapped around him and tears were ruining his favorite shirt. "LIGHT! LIGHT YAGAMI! I LOVE YOU 4EVEERRRRR!" Light, not enjoying this PDA one bit, ripped the man off of his waist. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY LIGHT!?" Misa screamed at him. Ignoring Misa, the man introduced himself. "My name is Teru Mikami, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME HUBBY LIGHT-KUN!" Mikami lunged at Light again, but he moved out of the way and Mikami slammed face first into the pavement. "No." Light put simply and started to walk away with L. Misa, however did not follow. "Light belongs to Misa, AND MISA ONLY!" she thought furiously. She somehow managed to put on a fake smile. "I HAVE GOT to get rid of this problem. "Heyyyyy, Mikami...I was wondering If you wanted to come to one of my concerts and...be a backup singer?" Mikami lay still for a while, then sprang up and with twinkling eyes said: "MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WOOORRLLD! FINALLY! Somebody loves my unique voice. La la la la la la LAAAAAA!" That last note could have made your ears fall off. "Awesome." Misa lied. "See you then."

Takada was planning on asking Mikami out after school, but that slut Misa Amane was dragging him to her concert, so she was FORCED to buy a ticket to her show in order to steal Teru back. She sneaked backstage and waited for the concert to be over. "Welcome, EVERYONE! I'm so happy that you are all here! I'd like to introduce my friend Teru Mikami, who will be a background singer for the night!" Mikami waved at all of his new fans then grabbed the microphone from Misa. "THANKYOUALLSOMUCHFORGIVINGME THISOPPURTUNITYTOTHINKIWASJU STACOMPUTERNERDATTHEBEGGININ GOFTHEDAYANDNOWIMHEREILOVEYO UALLSOMUCHAND" Misa quickly grabbed the microphone back. She was sure nobody could tell what he was saying; he was talking as fast as a chipmunk...on crack. "Now then, let's get this show on the road!" Everyone began to cheer as the first song began.

While singing, Misa was trying to think of a way to get rid of Mikami, which was hard for her because she wasn't a good multitasker. When a guitar solo came, she got a good idea and danced offstage. She found an intern and began to seduce him. "Hey there sweetie, wanna pull that lever over there for me?" The intern, infatuated by Misa's breasts, blushed and nodded his head while making his way for the lever. Misa danced back on stage to continue her number. Backstage, the intern pulled the lever. The stage lights that had been hung up and locked in place by the lever began to fall, everyone in the audience began to scream, and the lights crushed Teru Mikami with a bloody explosion.

There was a pause of silence.

...

Then everyone began to cheer because they thought it was part of the show. The paramedics and police didn't even show because, well, who gives a crap about a computer nerd. (Note: If you're a computer nerd please don't be offended. I'm sure paramedics would come to your rescue if you were crushed by heavy stage lights. You see, this was merely a special case for the one and only Teru Mikami.) "NOOOOOOOOOO! MY BABY!" Takada ran onstage and tried to pull the lights off of Mikami, however, she could not. Nobody paid attention to her and they all just enjoyed the rest of the show, and Misa enjoyed _crushing_ the competition. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You see what I did there?

Takada had to go to a mental institution for three days. It only took that long to forget what she was sad about in the first place. After that, Light, Misa, L, and Takada continued their school days as normal.

The End.

AN: _The end of this chapter of course, not the whole fanfiction. You are allowed to think of this chapter as a "Filler Chapter" because nothing really important happened. We seem to kill off a lot of characters in the chapter they first appear, don't we? Oh well, it's not like we could have done anything different. Don't worry, I promise we'll get back to the plot soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Written by: deathnotefan09 **

Chapter 7

AN:_well now that you've laughed your arses off, (at least I did) time to get back to the plot since a lot is going to happen! Jeez, we've updated so much….. Please be patient for we can't update as much during the week. As usual, we don't own Death Note or any of its characters._

L stood in the open floor stage of the concert. He wasn't quite sure wether or not this was a Kira doing or not. He wanted to say it was an accident, but he had to consider all possibilities. He will have to question Misa later. He walked away from the scene, hunched over, face still. Even though he appeared calm, there was always many different things going around inside his head. After all, he is the great and powerful L.

It was late and L had decided to rest for around five hours before starting another case. All of them were second of importance to the Kira case but nonetheless, he has other aliases that needed tending to so that no suspicions could lead to the downfall and discovery of the fact that the three greatest detectives ever where the same person. L hadn't consumed anything highly sugary in the past two hours so he could most likely fall asleep for some time. He hopped into the fluffy underused bed and lay down. It felt weird not to sit in his normal stance. His muscles were actually in pain because of all of this. His shoulders and lower back were embedded with many knots. With a sigh, he relaxed his body and nodded off to sleep.

_"What are we to do master?" The voice appeared out of thin air, it made it all seem the more terrifying since L couldn't trace the direction of the sound. It was like he was thinking it. "We will have to kill L," another voice said. It was much deeper than the other voice and was ultimately fearful. L felt the blood drain from his face. Whatever this was, it wanted him dead. Was it Kira? Or maybe it was a Kira worshiper that wanted to aid the criminal. L felt the darkness grow cold, he wasn't surprised to find himself in another location. Lucid dreaming didn't help the detective though, for his heart pounded in his ears._

_L felt the need to run. As he did so, he felt the presence of the killer come closer. "No," L breathed. He wanted to live. He knew his position would make him dangerous to everyone because he knew so many people wanted him dead. But he didn't want this to be over, not yet. "You want to live huh?" the second voice boomed. "We can't have that happening." _

_L found himself in a white room. The walls were white, the floor was white. If it weren't for his black hair, L's porcelain skin would have melted right into the scenery. Behind him, a door opened and shut, the sound breaking the dead silence that lay in the room. L didn't dare look back, he sat down at a coffee table. He sat in a normal fashion, he hands folded in his lap. "Well isn't this interesting L? You wanted to be all powerful and mighty. But here you are, shaking like a leaf." _

_L hadn't noticed until that very moment that he had been shaking. His hands moved freely on their own. The ultimate anti- camouflage against everything. L shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "What do you wish to know or want?" L asked the person behind him. "I want you dead. You are the only thing standing in my way. The only thing that will stop me of becoming a God of a new world. I have killed six-hundred and thirty nine people. If you weren't alive, that number would have easily tripled."_

_This voice sounded so familiar to L, but he couldn't put his finger on it. But the detective knew that even if he did, it wouldn't be relevant to him in the real world any ways. "That's right L. You can't catch me, I will be the death of you. I will be the only one to surpass you L Lawliet. L snap his head around. How did this fiend know his name. He was only greeted by an empty room. He slumped down onto the floor, his head in between his knees. He wasn't sure what to do. _

_A ruffling sound made its way to L's ears and he peered up in the direction of the noise. A black figure was in front of him. He had long limbs, bony yet not fragile looking. His yellow orbs of eyes peered into L's soul. His spiky black hair standing straight up. "Kukukukukuku," the thing said. "We've got you now." A large hand extended towards L's face, and he was engulfed in darkness._

L woke in a startle. This is why he never slept. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, his feet touching the cold surface of the wood. L shuffled to his desk and engulfed himself in work. Sleeping was a way to try to gain energy, but it only drained the detective further.

Light walked into the main work place the next morning, unsurprised to find L working there. When Light got a closer look, he was shocked. The whites of L's eyes were bloodshot red and he was mumbling things to himself in a language that sounded like German. "Ryuzaki?" Light called, but no answer was given. He had never seen L in this state before. It seems as though the case had really gotten to him. Light turned to his computer and turned it on with aggression, now he was all fired up. Mikami's death was strange, and Light didn't know whether or not it was Kira. On the other hand, Light let out a sigh of relief. Having girls hung over him was enough, but a guy didn't sit well with Light. It seemed to off to not be an act. After a few hours of working, Light accidentally fell asleep at his desk.

_Light sat in a classroom. He was in high school again. He thought he saw something fall out the window so he peered out the side to see a black book fall gracefully onto some grass near his building. He wondered what it was. Eager, he strained his neck to see further outside, but someone had bent over to pick it up. Light couldn't distinguish who the person was. It wore all blue, but it's face was hidden by an invisible shadow. The thing opened the black book and looked terrified. After a few seconds, it leaned its head back in a howl sinister laugh. Then the thing looked directly into Light, as if to look through him. Light tore his glance away, but to his horror everyone in the room had disappeared. _

_The classroom had disappeared and seemed much longer. He felt it stretch into a long corridor and he saw the thing at the end of the room. Everytime Light blinked, the thing would come closer. Closer and closer. Light's heart nearly ripped out of his chest in fear. It extended its hand and swallowed Light into darkness._

Light woke up, drenched in sweat. He placed his hands in his face and just stayed like that. Was it Kira? Light suddenly feared for his life such more than he ever did.

AN: another chapter done! I always have fun writing creepy dreams, it lets me be creative. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! We are working very hard to please you. As you can see, I am probably the maniac out of this team. *gives a creepy smile* we haven't revealed who it is yet… leave a review as to who you think it is! If you guess it right, we will mention you! Promise :


	8. Chapter 8

**Written by: LegendOfGamerBoy**

Chapter 8

AN: _In case some of you were wondering, we're probably going to make this Fanfic about 20 chapters long. We will be revealing Kira very soon, around chapters 10-15, and then the last few will be "The Final Showdown"! We are hoping for a satisfying ending, but like I've said before, we can't control it, we're not the ones that write the story, it's the voices inside our heads that do it. BLAME THEM!_

Misa had never had any real friends before. She had fake friends that she bought with money, but that was the extent of her "friendships". Then there came Hideki and Light. She loved both of them so much. Sure, Light was a douche bag and Hideki was a freak, but they were the closest things to friends she'd ever had, and she would gladly throw her life away for them.

She thought all of this while she walked to school. Once she was there, and caught sight of her two best friends (forever), she ran over to them. "Hey guyyyyss!" she yelled. They turned, smiled, waved, and waited for her to catch up to them. They began to talk about their weekends, which of course Light and L made up, they _were_ undercover. "Misa Misa, if I may ask, why is it you're always so excited to see us all the time?" L asked. Misa's expression got rather serious, but still content, in a way. She'd always wanted to get this off her chest. "Well...you two are my first real friends. Everyone that has ever hung out with me has done it for money, and it's not like I have parents to depend on for moral support. They died when I was quite young. Everyone who didn't hang out with me for money called me a slut or an idiot or emo behind my back. I guess trying so hard to impress everyone kinda backfired on me, huh?" Light and L looked at each other, they just realised how important they were to Misa, and what a great person she actually was. They both looked at her and smiled. "No need to worry, Misa." L started. "We've got your moral support covered!" Light finished. She looked up in amazement. She smiled, then cried, then hugged the two with such force you could hear their spines cracking. Especially L's. "I love you guys!" She said through tears of joy.

...

Meanwhile, back in Mu.

"Where am I?" Mikami asked as he stared at the grey, barren landscape before him. "B kill you as well?" Naomi Misora asked. "Uh...oh I'm dead?" Misora nodded her head. "Oh...I got crushed by Misa Misa's stage lights." Naomi couldn't help but burst into laughter. Mikami blushed at his stupid sounding death. "So where am I?" He asked. "I was sent to brief you. Welcome to Mu." "Moo? As in moo cow moo?" Mikami asked. "No...Wait, did you say you were friends of Misa?" Mikami, delighted that someone was having a conversation that didn't involve him getting a wedgie, thought he was truthfully answering when he said: "The best of friends!" Misora turned to a circle in the ground, about the size of a large hula-hoop. "Well then you might want to take a look at this. I'm assuming you know about the Kira case?" "Of course." Mikami answered. "Come look." Misora pointed to the hole. When Mikami first looked into it, it appeared to be a large puddle of water, but then he could see a whole other world under its thin layer.

Mikami saw a person, alone in a room, writing in a notebook. The book was all black, except for its silver letters which spelt out "Death Note". "Who is that?" Mikami asked. "_That_ is Kira." Naomi Misora answered.

...

At lunch, while Light and L were playing their usual game of tennis, they told Misa about their dreams. They got on the subject, because Misa had randomly said: "I had the scariest dream last night!" and L and Light saying "ME TOO!" simultaneously. All of the dreams sounded very similar, two figures, one figure that they could hear but not see, and another that was shrouded in shadows. All of the dreams ended with a hand extending out to them, and them being engulfed in darkness. They all agreed these must have been related to Kira. Something about Misa's dream was different, though. Her dream went like this:

_Misa stood in an empty dimension. Completely dark. She couldn`t even see her hands in front of her face. Suddenly, a single eye slowly opened up in front of her. It was illuminated by nothingness, and all that you could see was it. Misa and the eyeball had a staring contest for a while, but as soon as Misa blinked, many other eyes began to snap open all around her, bringing light to the darkness, but not a good light. A light of impending doom. Then, with a flash, light was restored to the dimension. All of the eyes disappeared and two figures stood before her. One of the figures was like a monster, floating with wings black as coal. The other, had was a silhouette with a black notebook in his left hand and a pen in his right. He began to write something in it, and with a flick of his wrist Misa felt a piercing pain in her heart. She clenched her chest and began to sway. Her vision blurred and she fell. The last thing she saw was the figure with the notebook running over to her. He leaned over her and reached his hand out to close her eyes._

Misa told Light and Hideki that the dreams must mean something, but Light and L, being the hardass, skeptical, logic loving boys they were, argued that "Dreams mean nothing."

...

That night, Misa was SURE that the dreams had to mean something. She was determined to find some clues to solve the Kira case herself. Unfortunately, she had no leads other than the dreams. "What do all of the dreams have in common other than two figures and hands!?" she thought aloud. "Light's took place in his old high school. Maybe I should start there!" Misa snuck onto the school campus. "Well I'm here." She thought. "Where was Hideki in his dream? A white room." Misa thought back to a conversation she had with Light in a cafe once. They were talking about their old high schools. "Yeah," Light began. "We had this room that you had to go to whenever you were bad, I never had to go there, but I heard it was all white, like my teeth, and it was like that so you wouldn't be distracted from your thinking."

Misa searched for a while, going down hallways, opening doors, trying some that were locked, until she came to one with a white door. She turned the knob, it was unlocked. She entered the whitest room she had ever seen; even though it was night time she had to squint it was so bright. In the middle there was one white chair and that was all that filled the room. Misa sighed. "Guess the dreams really did mean nothing." She whispered to herself. *Flick* someone had turned off the lights. Misa couldn't see a thing. "Oh no." She thought. Even if she was a little slow she could easily see where this was going. She let out a squeal when she felt something, which felt like paper, touch her hand. She turned, hoping to see what had touched her, but all she was met with were huge, bright yellow eyes. Floating in the air.

AN: _See? I'm not the only one that can write creepy dreams! I am so excited for the next 10-ish chapters! This is where it gets intense people! Some may call this the "Climax". I hope you are all enjoying the story as it nears its half-way point! Be sure to leave reviews if you think you know who Kira is! She/he will be revealed in either the next chapter or the one after that or the 6 after that, SO YOU BETTER HURRY UP IF YOU WANT AN HONORABLE MENTION! Until the next intense chapter! See y'all later. Or not...If you would kindly write your full name with your review, I would love to put it into my little black book of friends. Hehehe..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Written by: deathnotefan09**

Chapter 9:

AN: ahaha yes, I have had my match made on the whole creepy dream thing. This is for Reilly, someone I have yet to meet, you are an awesome person! *KIRBY DANCE MODE* (^o^) (^o^) (^o^) (^o^) yay! *claps like a seal* I need some sleep, but NAH on to chapter 9!

The eyes bounced there, as if a string was holding them up. Misa didn't scream, her voice was unable to find her scratchy throat. "Kukukukuku," the thing said, the red pupils dancing against the yellow canvas. The lights turned on, and she was met with a terrifying creature. It was the same in her dream. The wings onyx, the bones long and limb. The feathers along the neck protruding in all different directions, and the smile of two rows of sharp teeth. A dry scream hitched in the throat, she was scared stiff. "Oi, Kira," the thing called. "What?" the other voice "Kira" called from an unknown direction. "You've got a good one here, she's about to wet herself hehehe."

Kira let out a sigh of exasperation. Now matter how useful there creatures were, they were more on the annoying side. "W-w-w-w-what are you?" Misa stammered. "What do you want with Misa Misa?" "I am a shinigami; a God of death. All of my kind carry Death Notes, and we are able to kill using them. We can write down the name of the human and kill them instantly." "To answer your other question," Kira added. "It's quite simple. We need to get to Hideki Ryuga, and we heard you are friends of his." "NO," Misa choked out. No matter what happened, she wanted to protect one of her best friends in anyway she could.

"You would have to kill Misa before she'd tell you," she spat in no particular direction. This was Kira, even though Misa was putting up a brave front, she was on the verge of breaking. "Are you going to tell us?" the killer asked, its voice surprisingly calm. Misa shook her head violently, her pig tails whipping her face. "Well then, that will be most unfortunate. I will make a deal with you Amane. The shinigami has another Death Note in his possession. If you take it and trade your eyes for his, you can see somebody's name and life span. You can then kill me." Misa's eyes widened, what was she to do to protect the one's nearest to her?

Light and L were sitting in the cafeteria on campus, a bit confused. Usually their bubbly friend was here, babbling on about something, but she was missing. She hadn't texted either of them so it was a bit odd. Light saw Takada, who was released from the mental institution so he decided to ask her. "Takada, have you heard from Misa?" "No," she said flatly. Changing the subject she leaned down towards Light. "Remember our old high school? Well apparently there was a death because a part of the roof fell on the janitor so they are tearing it down!" "Oh," Light said calmly. "Well if you hear from Misa, please tell us." Takada stomped away mumbling something about bitches that are annoying as hell.

Hideki turned to Light and asked him, "what was your last conversation with Misa?" "Well" Light said scratching his head. "We were talking about white rooms, since I was telling her about my dream. And I told her about the one in my school. She was convinced that dreams meant something so-." Light froze on the spot. "She went to the school," L finished for him. Swearing under his breath, Light grabbed L's wrist and dragged him in the direction of the old school.

Luckily, the school was only two kilometres from the campus, so they made it there pretty fast. Their hearts were pumping fast and their legs exhausted, they only ran on pure adrenaline. A few cranes surrounded the property, but there were no signs of construction workers around. Crawling under the yellow caution tape, the two headed inside. "Where is the room Light?" L asked the other teen, his eyes filled with concern. "The third floor on the west side if the building," Light responded immediately. He already had a mental map on how to reach his destination, why did it have to be so far away?

Back inside the room, Misa was beaten badly. She was unable to move, her body aching in several places. She was on the floor on her back. She had just traded her eyes for those of the shinigami. She strained her neck and peered at Kira. Its face seemed to be blocked by nothing, it was supernatural. She got a good look at the name and remembered it well. A death note was open to a fresh page infornt of her and she reached for it. She went to write down the name for it sounded like poison to her, but there was no writing utensil around.

"I need a pen," she asked weakly. "Hahahaha," the voice said. "You think that I'd make it that easy? I made you trade half your remaining life so you could see my name, but you can't kill me. The ultimate torture." "What can I do so you'll give me one?" she whispered. "Give me the location of Hideki Ryuga." "No," she protested, and slumped her head on the floor in defeat.

Light and L finally reached the entrance of the room. Kicking it down, they entered just to see something vanish into mid air. Was it Kira? "MISA!" the duo called out to the young woman. "What happened?" Light asked eagerly and picked her up from the floor. She moaned and turned to look into his eyes with half open lids. "Kira," she breathed. "It uses a Death Note which is a killing device that kills somebody by writing their name in it. I have one now," she said, glancing down in its general direction. L snatched it up while she struggled to continue. "A death note belongs to a god of death, and if you trade half of your remaining life for its eyes, you can see people's names." Light gasped, he never thought something could exist. "You need to kill it," she said, her eyes drooping, threatening to shut close. "What was Kira's name?" Light asked her calmly.

"The name was-." Misa'a eyes opened wide. She clutched her chest, breathing heavily. The room seemed to move with her heartbeat, which had rapidly increased. The pain was unbearable. She shook in convulsions before forcing herself to look at Light. Her sad eyes started to close slowly, and she remembered Light's look, tear-filled and sorrowful. _I'm so sorry, _she thought. She was sucked into darkness, never to wake up again.

AN: HA! You thought you'd find out who Kira is… BUT NOPE! I AM A MEANIE SO DEAL WITH IT! *sticks tongue out* AndI would feel more inclined to do so if someone would guess… you know what… if you guess, I will give you a shout out okayzies? Thanks for reading meh chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Written by: LegendOfGamerBoy **

Chapter 10

AN: _To be honest, I hated Misa in the original Death Note. She was SOOOOO annoying! In this Fanfiction, though, I've grown really attached to Misa and I am sad to see her go, but it had to happen, she did not die in vain! She put Light and L on the right track!_

The next thing Misa knew she was standing in a grey, barren wasteland. She took a moment to observe her rocky surroundings before noticing two people, a man and a woman, sitting down in front of a puddle. She noticed the man was her boyfriend stealer, Mikami, but she did not recognize the other woman. Misa figured if Mikami was here, wherever _here_ was, she must be dead. She walked over to the two, and without even exchanging a glance, she sat next to them. "So I'm guessing if you're here they _did _have the dream." Naomi Misora said after a moment of silence. "Dream? You mean you made me have that dream?" "She didn't exactly make _you_ have it." Mikami butted in. "Once here, in Mu, you can send one person who's still alive a message through dreams, but only once." Mikami explained. "Well why didn't you just tell me who Kira was?" Misa asked, a little aggravated. "That's the thing, we couldn't. You don't get to choose how the dream goes, but the message will always be there, even if it is unhelpfully vague." Misora said. "Oh...well, I hope I helped Light and Hideki a bit." "You mean L." Mikami cut her off. "L?" Misa thought she heard wrong. "Yes. Here, just sit back and watch the show." Mikami pointed at the puddle. Once Misa got a little closer she could see L and Light holding her dead body. "Wait a sec...One…two…yeah! There are only two of you, so how did you make the three of us have a dream?" Misa asked in sudden realization. "We didn't, I sent L's dream and Mikami sent Light's," Misora started. "I guess you're just psychic or something, either that or you were just lucky."

…

The day before, Misa had been brought to headquarters by L and Light and Soichiro reported the whole thing to the police. Misa was to have a funeral, however, none of them could risk attending, Kira may be watching, and knowing now about the Shinigami eyes, they would be extra cautious to hide their faces. L ran into headquarters late that day. "Everyone! There's been another Kira killing, but this one is VERY different." L said. "How do you know it was Kira then?" Aizawa asked. "Do not question my genius." L answered clearly. Light snatched a piece of paper out of L's hand. He began to read. "Body found in an abandoned house at the corner of Jane Street and Mayberry Avenue. Police responded to a call by a neighbor saying that she thought she could hear screaming. Police found that the body had been cut up and the right arm severed, however this was not the cause of death, the cause of death was a heart attack." "That's disturbing!" Matsuda said, shivering. "This case is odd because it sounds like a Kira murder but it's not his or her style. Which leads me to believe one of two things: A) there are two death notes and another Kira, or B) Kira is working with somebody."

"What should we do, L?" Soichiro asked. "We _could _keep going with our normal investigation routines, but we should not risk taking our time. I believe we could lower the amount of deaths that happen between now and the time we catch Kira if we had some help." "And where would we get this help?" Light asked L. "I have some friends." Is all L said. He then left the room with Watari. "See what you can find out while I'm gone."

After a few twists and turns, Watari and L reached a separate room filled with touch screen monitors with all sorts of different letters on them, and one microphone in the middle of all of them near an office chair. Watari waited by the door while L skilfully stepped over wires to make his way to the chair. Once seated, he turned on the microphone and bit his thumbnail. After a few seconds he said "These two." And tapped two monitors, one with an M and one with an N. L spoke into the microphone. "Long time no see Near, Mello." "HOW COME YOU SAID NEAR'S NAME FIRST HMM!?" The person called Mello yelled through munches of chocolate. "Calm down, Mello. He obviously just thinks I'm better suited to be his successor." Mello Growled. "So what is it you need, boss?" Mello asked. "I'm assuming you two have been watching the Kira case?" L asked the two monitors, still only displaying the letters. "Of course." They said in unison. "I believe I could close this case faster if you two helped." "YOU MEAN WE GET TO GO THERE!? TO YOU!?" Mello yelled with excitement. "It would be my honour." Near said with a never changing monotone voice. "Good, I will see you both tomorrow morning. Watari will send you the directions." And with that, L shut off the microphone and tapped both screens again.

...

"She's fat!" A man said in a dark house. Two people, including the man with the remark, were standing around a plump woman, restrained with leather straps and lying on a metal slab, the only light in the room shining on her. "Maybe we should cut off some of her skin, no?" The man offered. "If you must." Somebody else, standing in the corner of the room with a notebook and a pen said. "But try not to kill her; we _did_ capture her to get information on L's real name." "Dooohhhh! FINE!" The man whined. "I-If you're Kira, you c-can't kill me without my name, right?" The woman squeaked, looking over at the person in the corner. "Hehehe, you would think, but my friend over here has VERY special eyes, you see! A HA HA HA HA HA HA!" That night there was another call to the police. This time the neighbour said that it was a woman's bone chilling scream. The police, knowing that this was the same woman calling them last night said they would "Be right on it." But did nothing because they all thought she was hearing things.

...

Back in Mu, Misa had been watching all of these events through the puddle. "I still don't understand." She said. "I don't _think_ I'm psychic, there must have been SOMEONE that sent me that dream!" "There was." A man said. Mikami, Misora and Misa all snapped their heads away from the puddle to see who had spoken. It was a sharp looking man with short brown hair and glasses, and a woman with long blond hair and black lipstick. "MOM! DAD!" Misa sprang up and hugged her parents. She did not cry tears of joy or sadness, for tears could not form in Mu. "We combined our dream messaged to make a more specific dream so that you might be able to help your friends." Misa Misa's Mama Mama said. "We never thought it would get you here." Misa's dad said regretfully. "It's okay!" Misa said. She was just happy to have her parents back. They all sat down around the puddle and continued to watch events unfold.

AN: _That was a bit of a boring chapter, but it was necessary to move forward with the Fanfic. There was a lot of stuff that went on in the background that you saw in this chapter! Just so you can get a bit of a vision in your head, I pictured the Skyrim house Hjerim in Windhelm for the abandoned house in this chapter. It's creepier now, isn't it?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Written by: deathnotefan09**

Chapter 11:

AN: Well hello there pretty faces! I have had the WORST case of writer's block lately. If anyone knows a cure, be sure to PM me! :/

Back in Mu, Misa was watching the human world. She was unsure what to do, and had a worried face plastered on her features. Her mom noticed and sub continuously rubbed little circles on her back soothingly, whispering sweet things to her. Misa shot up straight, she had to warn them with her dream. She wanted to inform L, but she knew the best decision was to inform Light as he seemed the one who started to believe her a bit. She let out a saddened sigh and turned to her mother. "What does Misa have to do to send Light a dream?" Her mother a little worried on the lack of honorific, smoothed herself out. "Well you need to go somewhere alone and channel your energy. Then you have to think about who to send the dream to. When sending the dream, be sure to really focus because if you don't, the dream could be muddled." Misa'a Mama Mama looked a tad worried, the young girl had the attention span of a gnat fly.

Misa bounded over to a space about thirty metres away from the puddle. Mu just seemed to be a flat piece of land, no buildings or hills anywhere. Misa let out a few careful breaths, calming her heart beat. Shaking her hands and head, she closed her eyes and concentrated. She thought about the good things in her life, Light and L. The laughs, the inside jokes and the memorable moments of everything. Her eyes flew open in a rage, it taking over all her senses. A tear would have formed if such things possible, she had to make this work. Her eyes felt as though they were on fire. She couldn't see what was in front of her, instead she felt as though she was making a movie. Pictures whizzed by, her thoughts swirling. She tried her best, even though the dream could only last for so long. Whenever she tried remembering Kira's name it wouldn't work. Misa knew that it is impossible to read in dreams, so she tried having Kira be around Light as much as possible, Kira being repeated every time it walked past the chestnut haired teen.

Misa closed her eyes, she had done as much as she could. Slumping to the cold floor, she whispered, "Good luck _watashi mo ai."_

Light sat on his bed, emotionless. He had just been so drained. The investigation as well as Misa's death had really tired him out. As much as he'd like to not admit it, he had grown feelings for the blonde. He was confused, for he hadn't realized it until she was gone. He missed her smile, and even the way she always talked in the third person. Most people disliked her, but Light felt the need to protect her as much as he could. And he felt as though he failed. His eyes too dry to emit tears, he lay in his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

_Light stood in the middle of a room. He thought it was empty, but several things started to clutter the area. The objects were mostly unidentifiable but they didn't look as if they were things to be toyed. They looked like torture weapons. The room had no exit, Light thought of a little cafe same into mind. He was suddenly transported there. He went up to the barrister and placed an order for oolong tea, he was trembling. He threw something that looked like yen at the person, not meeting their case. "Kiiiiirrraaaaa," it hissed and Light looked up at the person, but they were gone and just he tea was left there. Light felt scared, what was happening to him. He sat down at a window stool, over looking Kanto. He took a sip of his tea and wished he had a newspaper with him. He turned to the person next to him and asked, "Excuse me, are you done with that paper?" The person slid the paper to him, not uttering a single word. "Thank you!" Light said in his nicest voice. "Kiiiiirrrrraaaaaaaa," it whispered, leaving the restaurant. Light turned a sickly green colour, this wasn't natural. He tried brushing it off and left the cafe. Walking briskly down the street, he tried to find out where he was, but all of the street signs were blurry. His was too discombobulated to try to use his surroundings as a guide. The people around him avoided him like a pack of ants. One mumbled, "Kirrraaaaaaaa" as it walked past Light. He started running, this was madness. Everyone was whispering "Kira," and it was a never-ending, ear splitting screech. Light fell to his knees, but the Kiras surrounded him. They all looked the same. Light couldn't not feel as though he had seen this person before, but where. He looked up and everyone was gone, and he was back in that dark room, strapped to a chair. His writs, ankles and neck was bound by thick leather straps. A figure walked in front of him, it's face clear. Light's eyes opened, so this was Kira. "Hello," Kira said and smiled sweetly. This person out of all? Light felt the air around him constricting every inch of his live body, disappearing and waking up in the real world._

Light felt awake, but unalert. He remembered he had to tell L something, but it escaped his mind, as soon as it entered. He thought it had to do with a dream but he just shrugged. Whatever it was, he couldn't recall what it was.

After another few hours of sleep, he slugged into the large work space. "HEY! HOW COME NEAR GETS TO SIT ON THE OTHER SIDE OF RYUZAKI?!" Light heard Mello scream from the room. What a tiring day this was. The duo was flown into Japan on the first available flight in from England. They looked tired, but content to be working at their hero's side. "Yagami Light, is to sit on the other side," Near said calmly, twisting a piece of his albino hair around his index finger. Light rubbed his face and stepped out from the shadows and into the room. The two successors peered up at Light, Near's face cased in a neutral face, Mello's twisted into a mere scowl.

"Actually Mello," L said, not even peering at his friend. "Today, Light-kun will be doing an undercover investigating with Mr. Touta, so you may sit with me as well." Mello's instantly lit up, "ALLLLL RIGHT!" he jumped in the air, dropping his chocolate. "Aw, crap," he muttered. He wasn't content on wasting anything chocolate based. It was like his drug, it kept it going. The same reason how L survived on a 24/7 basis. "Hmm?" Light asked the slate haired detective. But all he got was a look that said, "leave now or deal with Mello" and with that, he was gone.

Light saw Matsuda and the eager young man waved with a lot of enthusiasm. "Aw jeez," Light muttered from under his breath. "Hi Matsuda," Light said with a fake smile. "What are we to do today?" "Wellllllllllllllllllll," the over eager investigator said. "We are going to the crime scene and interviewing a few backstage members to see if they know anything on Teru's unfortunate death." Light nodded, unlike L, he didn't think this was a Kira act of "justice." He didn't have any proof, but a part of him just knew. The two walked the the concert space in silence. Light got a little aggravated because his partner had a goofy grin plastered on his face. Light mentally rolled his eyes. For someone who was older that he was, he was sure childish. With a long sigh, the arrived at their destination.

AN: I liked this version of Misa but it was too bad that her dream didn't get remembered by Light. By the way _watashi mo ai _means "my love," in Japanese. I figured it was appropriate. Meh. Until next time


	12. Chapter 12

**Written by: LegendOfGamerBoy**

Chapter 12

AN: _ARRRGH! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COMPETE WITH THAT GREAT CHAPTER!? I hope Misa didn't get injured while concentrating so hard. Anyways, that dream was definitely the creepiest (for me), just with all the "KIIRRAAAAAA" whispers :S. Who is Kira? Oh yeah it's Zac Effron. Look it up._

"I'll leave you alone. He said. You'll be fine! He said!" A man was sitting alone in the dimly lit, abandoned house. He was leaning his face on his fast and using his spare hand to flick the fat from a severed leg. He sighed and went to go pick up the head of the fat woman, and proceeded to drop kick it across the room. "I WANNA DO SOMETHING! ARRGGH!" Then, a black notebook that was resting on a wooden table caught his eye. With that the man grabbed the Death Note left the house.

...

"So what exactly happened the night Teru Mikami died?" Light asked a witness that was called forth, named Lisa. "I don't really know, actually. All I can remember is being drunk and thinking that it was part of the show. I never thought he actually died." Lisa said, sounding a little drunk in the moment. "Well what can you recall, please, tell me even the SLIGHTEST thing." "Well...I can remember focusing on this mad guitar solo, and I don't remember seeing Misa anywhere, but then again I don't remember seeing anyone but the guitar player!" Light sighed. "Fine, you may go."

"Did you consume alcohol the night of the concert!? HUH, DID YOU!?" Matsuda was screaming at James, his witness. "No." James replied softly. "Really!? Wowie! If I had gone to a Misa Misa concert I would drink all the alcohol I could find! Hehe!" James looked at Matsuda with a face as if to say "Are you actually a cop?" "Well then, what can you tell me about a certain TERU MIKAMI!?" Matsuda almost poked James's eye out when he pointed his finger at "TERU". "Well, all I can tell you is Misa Amane had a sketchy grin on her face. Then during a guitar solo she danced offstage and a few seconds after she came back Teru had been crushed."

While Light was dealing with yet another idiot witness, Matsuda decided to call in a staff member from that night. "So Mr. Intern sir person, where were you on the night of the concert?" Matsuda asked. "My name is Mike, and I was backstage doing nothing and getting paid for it." "BACKSTAGE!?" Matsuda thought. "That's where Misa wasOh My God." "Do you know what was holding the stage lights up?" Matsuda asked. "Yeah, that lever over there." Mike said as he pointed to the corner. "Did you pull that thus releasing the lights?" Matsuda asked, rubbing his nonexistent beard. "Duh...ah...ONLY BECAUSE MISA'S BREASTS TOLD ME TOO!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Suddenly, Takada came bursting onto the stage. With a knife. She then killed the intern and was taken away to jail.

Thus we reach the end of this ridiculous plot line.

Light, not knowing what had happened, got an unexpected phone call. "Hello?" "YES, LIGHT YAGAMI? WE HAVE CAPTURED KIRA." Light and Matsuda exchanged glances and bolted out the door.

...

SLAM. The bar gates closed in B, or should we say Beyond Birthday's jail cell. Light, Matsuda, Near, Mello and L were standing on the other side. "How did you get him!?" Light asked L. "Well..."

L, Near and Mello were all just sitting around a radio, doing their own thing while Light and Matsuda were out investigating. L was attempting to make the tallest sugar cube tower ever; Mello was looking at suggestive pictures of chocolate on his laptop, and Near was playing with his robots. They were his only friends because they were the only ones that understood him. "WE INTURUPT THIS BROADCAST TO BRING YOU BREAKING NEWS!" L's sugar cube tower fell on Near, Mello almost a little too quickly shut his laptop, and Near crushed the nearest sugar cube with his toy robot. "A mad man is wreaking havoc in Town Square. Be warned, he has a butcher's knife, gun, notebook and pen...for some reason. Police are on the scene but everyone seems to be dropping dead. We're doomed. Now back to your scheduled Programming."

L, Near and Mello arrived at Town Square wearing "Team LMN No P." Masks. In other words Panda masks. They figured if B could kill just by seeing a person's face and writing something in the Death Note, that they better wear masks. B was laughing maniacally before he noticed the Panda mask wearing heroes had arrived. "Well well if it isn't L and a couple of his baby panda babies. I always knew you were capable of birth!" "CUT THE CRAP BEYOND BIRTHDAY! WE'RE HERE TO BRING YOU DOWN!" Mello screamed. "And HOW exactly do you plan to do that!? Even if I DON'T know your names I can easily kill you with either my gun or Mr. Choppy!" B said, rubbing the side of his knife to his face.

L raised his hand, in the form of the gun, pointed it at B and said "Bang." He then rotated his hand into the letter L. "L". B immediately turned around to see who would be shooting him, but there was nobody there. "Hey there's no one behind." B could not finish his sentence because an albino haired cream puff boy had just kicked him in the face. "WHY YOU!" B began randomly swinging his butcher's knife at Near, Near masterfully jumping to evade the slices, all while maintaining an emotionless expression behind his smiley panda mask. Mello charged at B and head butted him so hard in the back it could have even straightened out L's spine. B coughed up blood while pulling out his gun and shot at Mello, who dodged just in time for the bullet to miss him, but not his chocolate bar. "YOU WILL PAY!" Mello screamed.

Mello went in for an attack on B again but B somehow timed his slice perfectly and it only cut off Mello's mask. In an attempt to avenge Mello, Near jump kicked B again but only to have his mask cut off in the same way. Both of the teens totally helpless now that their faces had been revealed, could only rely on L. L pulled out a Katana and ran at B. While running, L noticed B had not spoken for a very long time, and then he noticed that B's aura had changed, something only he could sense. It had become much more serious and deadly.

CLANG CLANG CLANG was loudly radiating through the air as the two clashed blades with extreme will. B began to push on L's blade with his own with so much force. He had an almost unconscious look to his eyes. L's Katana was recoiled by B's force and it stabbed the grass near to L. B brought his gigantic knife up over his head to deliver one last powerful swing, and L was cut in half and died instantly.

Or at least he would have had he not been pulled away by Mello just in time for a bazooka's rocket to explode on contact with B. Beyond Birthday tumbled to the ground, his skin now an ashen black. "You're welcome, newbs!" was what the three heard from the rooftop of town hall. They all looked up to see a teen, wearing a fur neck coat, wearing goggles and holding a smoking bazooka. "Matt! You came to my rescue!" Mello said, holding his hands up to his cheeks. "Whatevs losers. Game over BB, game over, insert one life prison sentence to restart."

"...but somehow B survived and was tended to for his wounds, then thrown in here. We have apprehended the death note and we will be celebrating the Task Force's victory in the coming weeks." L finished his astounding story. Finally Light could rest knowing this was all over. "I guess that B didn't bring the Death Note during our first encounter to roll him out as a suspect! But that was a risky move; he could have died when his lair collapsed. If only Misa was here to celebrate with us."

AN: _WOAH! LOOOOOONG CHAPTER! If only it was that easy to solve the Kira case. This is NOT the end of this Fanfic! Just so you know you should follow both mine and deathnotefan09's story because we will have alternate endings, YAY! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to leave a review or any other thoughts and comments so we can see what to work on in the future! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Written by: deathnotefan09**

Chapter 13:

AN: Ah we meet again mes beautes! **WARNING: this chapter is not for the screamish! It is scaryyyyy! If you don't like scary stuff, scroll to the bottom where I can fill you in what happened. **

You've been warned!

L sat at his desk, his fingers drumming angrily against the hard wooden surface. His face was twisted into a frown. Most people would think it was the constant bickering of the two children, the albino and the blonde. L rubbed his face and left the room. Like a pack of ants, the two followed instantly. L whipped around and pointed back to the room and the two frowned greatly. Well just Mello, Near always kept the same face, permanently unhappy. The raven haired detective walked into Light's bedroom, where the teen was combing his hair. "What are we to do with Beyond?" Light asked, not looking from his mirror. "That is what I wish to speak with you about," L said monotone, thumb to his lip. "I think we need to question him," Light responded, not fully aware of the situation. "I'm afraid that normal circumstances will not aid us in the situation," L whispered. "What I have to do Light is something that I have never done before. It is something that scares me and I need you there to stop me if things get out of hand," the detective stated, his voice unwavering. Light followed L silently, his hunch seeming more noticeable than normal.

L had B placed in a white room, the kind with fluorescent lights that made you squint. The light flickered and it was enough to annoy even L. B sat in the middle of a chair, strapped down in every place possible. A small cart lay beside him, all filled with many indescribable things. Light felt the blood drain from his face. In order to talk, L was going to torture him. B didn't stir, he was calm. His blood shot eyes watched as his carbon copy entered the room. Same position, same clothing, same hair, different motives. The investigator stood in front in B, Light a few feet behind him, watching with anxious eyes, constantly wandering. L stared hard into B's eyes and asked, "Why?" B chuckled, low at first deep in his throat. It gradually rose higher and higher. He launched his head back, hair flopping all over the place. "Why? Oh my dear Lawliet, there is no need for you to know that." L's eyes widened, he knew his name. If he had a Death Note right now, he would be as good as dead.

Light was shaking with fury. He couldn't talk to L that way! Even his little nickname for him is mockery. Or was it L's real name? L stood in the same position and asked the same question. No answer came from B, instead he merely closed his crimson eyes. "Light-kun," L said quietly. "Turn away, and don't look. I know what I said before, but don't look." Light gave no response but did as he was told. "Why? Why? Why?" L kept questioning. Light found it hard to distinguish between the two men with his back turned. "Tell me," this voice said. It sounded like B's for poison lurked on the tip of his tongue. "Why am I not your successor? I did everything I could to be like you. I look like you, and I act like you. But I am not you, I am more superior. You wouldn't hurt a fly, and here you are with your tail between your legs. Let's face it, you are worthless." L growled. "How did you come across the Death Note?" L asked, seeming as though his first question will go unanswered. Silence filled the air. "I don't have to tell you," B sneered. "Unlike you, I am no puppet. You may control the police and everyone else, but I am under no circumstances to tell a weak person like you." Light spun around. B was trying to manipulate and break L into hurting B. This is what he wanted.

"L! WAIT!" But it was already too late. L grabbed a metal pole and hit B right in his frontal lobe. B didn't speak, he was completely silent yet aware of the situation. This strike didn't effect him at all. "You're weak," B hissed. L tapped the light with the pole and it blinked faster, on and off like it was struggling to stay lit. L hit B again with enough force to hear a slight crack. Light flinched, the fluorescent tubes must have been torture to him. "Who compelled you to do these crimes?" B's head snapped up, but he gave no answer. L grabbed a scalpel and carved a two into B's cheek. The blood clotted very slowly, making a mess on his face, staining the white shirt. It was a dead reminder. L pulled out a bottle of 100% rubbing alcohol. He poured some into a sponge and lightly squeezed it over the cut, just letting one drop settle on the wound. B screamed. "You wouldn't do it," B panted. "Who made you do this?" B hung his head, even the greatest torturers had a low tolerance to pain. L pinched B's chin and forced him to look at the older man. "I-I-I-I- aim nott thhe reeaal Kkkiiirrraaa." B managed to stammer out. "I just work for him." "You have the eyes of a shinigami don't you?" L questioned. It was rhetorical but important. B nodded slowly. Light took the sponge from L, and stood next to the man. " .KIRA?" Light yelled between his teeth.

"Like, hell, I could tell you. It's face was never shown, so I couldn't see. Without seeing the face, I couldn't see their name or his lifespan. But I owe everything to Kira for they are a mastermind." B's mouth curled up into a grin. "Right now, it's is on the loose, and you aren't doing a single thing but wasting time. The plan is going just perfectly." L stormed out of the room, leaving Light alone with B. "Join me Yagami," B said, his eyes glowing. "You have the aura of somebody who knows that criminals need to be punished. Kira would be very pleased to have you on this side of justice." Light peered into B's soul and raised the sponge and threw it across the room. He untwisted the bottle and held it above B's head. "This is for Misa," Light spat and poured the bottle on B's head. The cry of B was the worst sound imaginable, the sound piercing the room. The light burnt out, leaving them in darkness. All that could be seen was the red orbs of a killer.

Light caught up to L in no time and walked at a fast pace to the other side of the building. "Is he dead?" L asked Light. "No," Light breathed, adrenaline coursing through his body. "Good," L stated. "If you killed him, you would be no better than Kira yourself." Light stopped walking and looked at the detective. "What does that make you then? You nearly killed him yourself." L didn't turn back to look at him. "It makes be a monster. We need to find Kira, but we have no idea where to start. B isn't going to help us at all." Light looked at his best friend with eyes of reassurance. "We'll find a way somehow, we are the smartest people around."

AN: scarier chapter, but quite short. SO…. B isn't the true Kira. He was tortured by L and found this out so now the two are at square one again. I was shaking while writing this, it was quite intense!


	14. Chapter 14

**Written by: LegendOfGamerBoy**

Chapter 13

AN: I'm sorrrryyyyyyyyy! I have been lazy and NOT writing chapters! I hope I can make it up to you by leading up to the reveal of THE TRUE KIRA in chapter 15! (for realzies)

"Where do we start nooowwwww?" Light said whining. "Well it may be a little harder now that Mello and Near aren't here." L replied. Mello and Near had left after the capture of "Kira". "But I think we should start by looking for all the possible candidates that could have worked with B."

After a while of researching possible candidates, Aizawa burst into the room with a concerned look on his face. "GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! IT'S MATSUDA!" "WHAT IS!?" Light and l said in unison. "Well..." Aizawa started calming down. "I was walking by the bathroom, when I overheard someone mumbling. I put my ear to the door and I heard Matsuda talking to himself..."

"WHY DID YOU DO IT!? YOU IDIOT!" Matsuda screamed, his voice a little muffled by the bathroom door. Aizawa could still make out what he was saying from the other side. "I TRUSTED YOU! AND NOW YOU'RE GONE! WHY!? WHY!? WHYYYYYYYYYYY!?" That last why was almost deafening. Aizawa, worried now ran into the room.

"And that's when I found him crying." Aizawa finished. Light and L just stared, waiting for more. "Is...is that it?" L asked. "Yeah, what was he crying about?" Light asked. "DON'T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND!? This is SO terrible I think Matsuda might be..." Light and L leaned in. "A BRONIE!" "WHAAAAAAAAT!?" Soichiro, who had been there the whole time, said. "Why would you think that!?" Light asked. "Well, when we had coffee in the morning he was talking about how he lost his my little pony plushie, and it looked like he was trying to hold back tears." "WE MUST HOLD AN INTERVENTION!" L exclaimed.

...

*Sigh* Matsuda sighed as he walked home from his tiring yet helpfully weird intervention. In which L and Light dressed up as my little ponies and Soichiro dressed up as Matsuda and used Aizawa's afro as an axe to kill the ponies, in a skit to see if Matsuda would cry at the death of fictional ponies. He got out his keys and opened his house door. He walked upstairs to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed. "I may have lost you my pet, but at least I still have this." He then sat down at his desk and fell asleep holding his second favorite material item.

...

"Alright, thank you for your report." L said in his room full of touch screen monitors. Watari walked in while L was walking out. "What is the report, sir?" Watari asked. "I asked Mello and Near what they thought about all of this." L replied. "And what _did _they think, sir?" Watari asked again. "That Matt should come over." L said bluntly.

"What? I don't understand." Soichiro said. L and Watari had made it back to the main investigation room. "What will bringing another one of your babies here do for the investigation!?" Soichiro continued. "My babies are excellent. My baby Matt specifically is a weapons expert, by investigating some of the weapons used by Beyond, my babies Near and Mello believe that he will be able to distinguish several people that may have had a certain upper hand at attaining them." L said, actually saying "babies" in a very...well, a very "L type" loving sort of way.

So, creepily.

It took a day for Matt to arrive and during that time death happened the end.

"Well I'm FINALLY here!" Matt said as he shot down the door to the investigation room with a bazooka, which somehow did not damage anything at all, except for the door, of course. "K, so what can you tell us about these? Beyond couldn't have gotten them without help and we doubt Kira would willingly give Beyond EVERYTHING he wanted." Light said pointing to a rolling table with several torture tools on them. Matt walked over and examined one instrument very carefully foraboutnineseconds. "Kira is someone in this room." "How do you know!?" Aizawa asked. "My goggles told me." Matt said as he exited the room, opening the door that Watari had fixed in an unbelievable amount of time.

There was a pause, and then everybody backed away and turned to one another. In this room were L, Light, Watari, Matsuda, Soichiro and Aizawa, who could Kira be? "Eenie..." Matsuda started, pointing his index finger. "Meanie...Miney...MO! WATARI IS KIRA!?" Everyone looked to where he was pointing. Watari was standing with an unchanging, slightly smiling face as he began to pull something out of his pocket. Everyone waited in anticipation and then BANG!

...

Confetti exploded everywhere around the room in an array of colours. Watari waited until they all fell then said: "LOL Nope." (He actually said the word "LOL" he didn't actually "LOL") "Matsuda that is no way of finding Kira, that was merely chance." L said, rolling his eyes. "Well how do YOU suggest we find Kira!?" Matsuda said. "We should not jump to conclusions; we should call in my very good friend to interrogate all of us." L retorted. "Why YOUR very good friend?" Light said. "What if you're Kira then this interrogator is on your side?" "Fine I guess Morgan Freeman is off the table, we shall come to a mutual agreement." "NO! Morgan is good!" everybody said in unison.

AN: _I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! (I repeat) I was busy with work and had terrible writer's block which is why this chapter is so terrible and terribly short! I hope that you guys don't hate me! Because if you do I can get Morgan freeman to hire Slenderman to kill you in your sleep. For realzies._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 ****written by deathnotefan09**

**AN: Hello all my lovelies! As you can tell, this is going to be the revelation of KIRA! Woot! Originally, this was just going to be a one shot by myself, but I didn't like that =3= so now it's super amazing! Enjoy the chapter!**

So the Morgan Freeman thing didn't work out as planned, so the Kira investigation team was on their own for the time being. Aside from Matt blowing up everything in sight (including some of L's cake which resulted in a very serious timeout) and Mello yelling at everyone who dared come to close (deemed extreme PMS symptoms) they weren't getting much accomplished.

…

The water droplets against the door frame were loud in the silence in the apartment of Matsuda. The night was still young, the dull moonlight cascading shadows arcross the floor. A slight scritch scratch could be heard throughout the spacious room. On the west side of the room laid a single bed, unmade and messy. One the opposite wall was many shelves, all lined with My Little Pony merchandise. Next to it was a little desk, made of light wood; the colour of chestnuts.

"Well everything is going planned," Matsuda said. "A large shipment of apples will be necessary in order to continue the plan as wished." A sinister smile crept up onto his face, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Isn't that right Apple Jack?" He turned to his stuffed pony with a gleam in his eye. "Oh and for you too Ryuk," he said, picking up his Death Note; his second favourite material object. "Kukukukuku."

…

The day was slow, Matt determined that the weapons belonged to somebody discreet. There was only one fingerprint found on a little knife but it didn't match up to Beyond Birthday; so L was huddled in a corner going over his thoughts trying to deduct who this could be. His face looks completely clam except his lips would move ever so slightly, at a frightening pace. It has been 29 hours and he hasn't touched a piece of cake. Even Watari or Light couldn't get him to move an inch. "The only way we could do this would be to get a fingerprint of everyone in the world, and there isn't enough time for that." Light rubbed his face in exhaustion, it was so frustrating. Up until now, L hadn't told the rest of the investigation team about the Death Note; so he may have to do that just so they could help even a little bit with the finding of Kira. Watari clearing his throat snapped L back into attention. "Why don't you take a break for a while?" L shook his head violently, the last time he took a break, he could count his age on two hands. "I think it'd be for the best," Light added. "With Misa'a and Naomi"s deaths; along with the millions of other deaths have just stressed us out even more." L nodded slowly, it was for the best. "Fine, I will take a 20 minute break with Light-kun then I will go back to work."

L walked over to a computer next to Light and started typing away at the keys. "I said no work Ryuzaki." L stared into Light's eyes. "This isn't work, this is what I would do in my free time as a minor and it can be very refreshing at times." Light looked puzzled. L turned his desktop in Light's direction. It was a poem. "It also helps with reports, being able to describe things to a certain extent." _Geez, L is even weirder than I thought, _Light thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he read the poem.

Is this what pain feels like?

Pain, it takes on many forms

It has no scent, no appearance

But it is always there

The darkness, the coldness, the emotionless

Pain is always relevant in our lives

It is engulfing, it is heartbreaking

It'll never go away

It always remains in the pit of the stomach

The thoughts, the reminders

The memories, the triggers

Self withering, gut wrenching

Is this what pain feels like?

It didn't even rhyme, it was just a piece of literature. Quirky, nonetheless; it fit the detective perfectly. L sat typing for a little longer, than returned to his desk. Matsuda came bounding in the room with Mogi; who had a very distraught face. " I know how we can catch Kira," Matsuda chirped. "First off, Kira is known world wide so that may be a problem. But there are many individuals that aren't capable of doing Kira's dirty work, or are they? It's quite simple actually. Kira is a good man, he can rid the world of evil, so we look for basic people who are good hearted." He was beaming, everyone else just flat-out ignored him. Matsuda was starting to feel really annoyed. No one ever took him seriously anymore. If only they knew he was Kira. Honestly, he needs to contact B so he can kill L right away.

Anger was boiling at the surface, Matsuda called out once more "Do you guys even understand what I am saying?" No reply, nothing. Clenching his fists, Matsuda screams "Well then I will find out who has written in the Death Note myself." Stomping out of the room, he slammed the door shut. No one can treat him that way! Nothing changed, the members of the task force were used to his tantrums. Usually he'd come in around ten minutes later and apologize for his childish behaviour, but he never did. "What is a Death Note?" Aizawa asked, his voice unsure of his words. "Well it's this notebook that can kill people by just writing their name in it," Light responded. "I didn't know you told Matsuda about the Death Note," Light added turning to L.

His partner didn't reply, his face was washed over with horror. Screaming, he fell off his chair. "How could I not see it? The dumb charade? MATSUDA WAS KIRA THE ENTIRE TIME!" Everyone gasped, so he was only playing the underdog charade because it was a good cover. "Kuso," Light swore under his breath. "Where in the hell did he go?" Light took off running, but L stopped him. "It's alright Light-kun. I know he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer so I placed a tracking device in his shoe." Light seemed to calm down a bit.

…

"Oh shoot, I stepped in a puddle," Matsuda complained. Taking off his shoes, he proceeded to head towards the airport. He needed to find another side kick since B was out of question. He was going to Canada, one of the largest countries in the world. With a snicker, he grabbed a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers off a road side stand and continued on his escape, not aware that he had blown his cover.

…

Watari spoke into one of the microphones placed in the room where all the main controls are. "Ryuzaki, it seems as though Matsuda has stopped moving. Now is the time to get moving." With a nod, the Kira Investigation team headed out to the large garage on the south side of the building. In the garage, there were many limousines, and other various cars such as crepe trucks. L and Light sat in a black cadillac escalade, while Mogi and Aizawa got into a blue hummer. Watari getting his own special weapons vehicle, sat behind the other two cars. "Ikimashou minna!" L spoke into the speaker, connecting all of the cars. With a screech, they were on the road.


	16. Chapter 16

**Written by: LegendOfGamerBoy**

Chapter 16

AN: _Ima get right to it._

What are the odds?

What are the odds that this shoe.

This one shoe that could solve everything, would get wet and have it's owner take it off?

Was it merely such a coincidence, or was Matsuda really that alert?

These were the thoughts going through the minds of the task force as they stood around the useless shoe.

"Canada" L said. "What?" Aizawa asked. "Of course! Where would a murderer want to go? Somewhere with a large population so he can kill people! Canada is one of the largest countries in the world!" "A plane will be departing to Canada soon." Watari said. "Let's go."

...

Back at the Yagami residence:

"Hey daddy why did you come home so early?" Sayu asked. "I couldn't chase after Matsuda with everyone else, I couldn't just leave you and your mother here without a clue of our whereabouts." Soichiro said. "You're kind dear." Mrs. Yagami said, kissing Soichiro on the cheek. "I pray our boy will be okay."

"He'll be fine."

…

"I'm sorry, sir, but the first flight to canada has already left and we cannot turn it around just because you THINK that someone on it may be a mass murder." The pretty lady at the information centre of the airport. "When's the next flight?" L asked. "2:30. The last flight to Canada left at 1:30." It was 2:20. "3 tickets for that flight please."

…

"Do Dahhhhh do do dah dahhh!" Matsuda was "do" and "dah" ing to his favorite song in his seat on the plane. (It was Japanese. I like K-pop...so whatever Japanese song you're thinking of right now, that's the one Matsuda was listening to). Ryuk was trying to discretely snatch apples away from a lady selling food. Suddenly, a plump, quite grotesque looking man took his seat beside Matsuda, pretty much pinning him against the wall. "I cannot deal with this for the entire flight!" Matsuda said, voice muffled against both wall and fat. He reached for his death note but to no avail, it was too far for him to reach without moving. Which he couldn't. Matsuda rolled his eyes. "Excuse me sir what is your name?" The man looked shocked, not realizing Matsuda was there. "SCRATCH!" The man replied in an incredibly high pitched voice that you would not expect from the man. "As soon as we're off this thing IMA KILL YOU!" Matsuda thought.

The Task Force's flight was a bit more pleasant. Maybe not to Mogi, but he was asleep half the time. This is his retelling, you'll never be able to distinguish what actually happened and what he just dreamed. (By the way this is what he thought to himself as they got off the plane, he would never actually _talk_ to anyone) "OH MY! That was the weirdest flight I've ever experienced! It started out normal, except for L ordering everything on the plane's menu. Yes that's normal for L, but then he started making out with Light after they shared a string of pasta! For some reason they both had dog ears, maybe they brought cosplay in the plane but they looked very real! The spice girls movie came on once Light and L removed their doggy cosplay. It was really boring until Watari started selling weed and Aizawa's afro gained a mind of it's own and they became best friends. I'm glad I didn't buy any of Watari's weed, I might have started seeing things!"

And then here they were. In Canada.

They had landed in Ottawa. They were all like "Ermagherd whers Matsherdah!?" but then L was like "Ferrlor meeee!" And so they followed him to an abandoned warehouse. Or so they thought, for a man emerged from the shadows in a dark corner of the warehouse. The man began to talk to L. "I saw the guy whose photo you texted me get off his plane. Without him knowing I placed a new tracking device on his hair." "Excellent! Let's go team!" The man handed L a tracker and he ran out the warehouse. It took a moment for everyone to follow because they were kinda confused about what just took place before them.

Outside Light asked L "HOW DO YOU HAVE AGENTS EVERYWHERE!?" He asked. L gave Light the most serious and Wide eyed looked ever. He then grinned, a rather creepy grin, actually showing some teeth and said "It's a secret to EVERYONE."

…

Matsuda found a homeless man on the street. "Hey! You! Canadian! Do you want some freaky freaky eye thingies!?" Matsuda asked. "HELLZ YEAH!" The homeless man replied. "Coolcoolcool" Ryuk said.

The task force tracked Matsuda to Parliament Hill. "Matsuda can kill so many important political figures here!" Light said. "He could become the new ruler of Canada!" Aizawa said. "Where is he?" Watari asked. They looked for a bit until L said "Look!". They saw Matsuda standing holding his death note and talking to homeless man. They ran over to him and surprised him from behind. "YOUR RAIN OF TERROR IS OVER MATSUDA! Or should I say...KIRA!" Light said. Matsuda flinched, not turning as the homeless man fled. "Kyekyekyekyekye...KYA HA HA HA HA HA! YEEESSSSS! I. AM. KIRA!" He then did a very dramatic turn. "RYUK THE EYES! IT'S DO OR DIE!" The task force looked around, expecting there to be another person but they saw no one. This distracted them long enough for Matsuda to write with expert speed. Watari came tumbling down. "NO!" Light and L said at the same time and began to make a run for Matsuda. Aizawa was about to follow but fell as well. He was halfway done Light's name when L closed the death note. The three were now tugging on the death note with both of their hands. L and Light gasped when they noticed a strange monster flying around them, but they did not let go.

"So you're Ryuk." L said. "Yes! I am a shinigami,I love apples and...OH! And I gave Matsuda my death note, YAY!" They ignored Ryuk and put their focus back to pulling the death note away from Matsuda. "LET GO SMART PEOPLE!" Matsuda screamed. Some people walking around glanced over in alarm but continued walking after they thought that it was just three gay men fighting over a diary. "NO! You are pure evil, Kira!" Light said. "YA! And why do you want to take over Canada anyways!?" L asked. "I like maple syrup" :3 Matsuda replied simply...no...EVILLY! "OH MY GOSH, REALLY!?" Ryuk shouted. The three of them turned to him. "I thought I was helping you, like, take over the world or something BUT NOOOOO! YOU JUST WANTED TO OWN ALL THE FREAKING MAPLE SYRUP!" They all just looked at him, expression unchanging, and said simultaneously "Maple syrup is delicious, man." "I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND YOU HUMANS! Let's make this a bit more interesting...I will send half of your spirits to MU and keep the other half here! That will make things a lot more interesting, yes! NOW THERE WILL BE TWO OUTCOMES FOR ME TO ENJOY!" And then Ryuk Snapped his fingers.

Matsuda, L and Light were all expecting something to happen, but nothing did. Or at least they didn't feel anything happen, however the other halves of them did, the last thing they remembered were fighting at the Parliament but now they were in a barren, rocky terrain...

AN: _ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO FOLKS! Be sure to check out both mine and deathnotefan09's version of the ending because they will be very different! This was a very reference-y chapter! I wonder how many of you caught it? Here they were in order: a Malice reference, Ermagherd (duh), a Zelda reference and a Community reference! SEE IF YOU CAN FIND THEM ALL! _

_Until next time!_

-LegendOfGamerBoy


	17. Chapter 17

**Written by: LegendOfGamerBoy**

Final Chapter

"Where...are we?" Matsuda asked, still clinging to the Death Note with L and Light.

"You don't know!?" Light asked, surprised. He thought this was all Matsuda's doing up 'till now.

L let go of the note. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING L!?" Light asked, thinking L was out of his mind. He bent over then jolted back up quickly, now holding a pen. Matsuda and Light stood confused until Matsuda's eyes slowly trailed down to his pocket. "Wha-!? OH NO!" He let go of the Death Note, leaving Light the only one holding it, and began to roll around crying like a baby. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" Light walked over to L where they both scoffed. What a pitiful man Matsuda was.

"Kyu kyu kyu kyu kyu..." Light and L looked over at Ryuk who was sitting on a tall, grey rock. "KYA KYA KYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!" BA DUM. Light grabbed his chest. His Face clenched in Pain. BA DUM. He fell. L looked at him, shocked, until his brain registered what was going on. BA DUM. L looked at Matsuda, lying on the rocky terrain body shaking. He was laughing. BA DU- Light stopped moving.

Matsuda slowly stood. L couldn't move, his body was too shocked. "I may not know your real name L..." Matsuda turned; L could see that his finger was bleeding. "But I do know the name LIGHT YAGAMI!" L saw Light's name written with blood in the Death Note. Rage _consumed _L. "YOU BASTARRRRRRDD!" L charged at Matsuda who was still laughing. "Kye he he...I'll go check on how the other fight's going..." Ryuk said as he disappeared.

L pounced on Matusda, grabbed a nearby rock and began to bash Matsuda's head with it. He continued laughing while being beaten. Blood began to stain his hair and with one last powerful hit from L his laughter ceased. However...L did not stop. L kept beating and beating the unconscious Matsuda. He went in for the final blow with a new rock, sharp enough to pierce Matsuda's heart but then stopped just above his chest...and began to cry.

L fell backwards and began to crawl back over to Light's body. "Light..." He said through tears. He bent over and cried into his chest. "Light don't go...you...you're my only friend."

"AND WHAT ABOUT ME!?" L stopped crying and looked up to a familiar face. "M-MISA!? What but you're dead!" "YUP!" Misa said smiling like it was no big deal. Light's body began to fade, then disappear. "NO! LIGHT!" L screamed. "Don't worry! The other half of his spirit is just returning." "Wha-?" "Here." Another person emerged from behind a rock. It was Naomi Misora. "I'll explain everything."

Misa stayed behind unnoticed by the two, and watched them to disappear in the distance. She turned to Matsuda's unconscious body. "Let's finish the job." Misa picked up the sharp rock that L was holding and jabbed it into Matsuda's heart. She left the rock there, sticking out of Matsuda's dead body and he began to disappear like Light. "...I'll wait for you to arrive...Light." Then she ran to catch up with the others.

By the time Misa got to their puddle, L had already been introduced to her parents and saw Mikami again. Misora had explained how L was in MU and what MU was and how "No it is not MU like cow moo" Now that L understood where he was and why everyone else was here he asked some questions relating to the current events. "What did you mean "the other half of his spirit is returning." "Well, you see, Ryuk sent half of your guys' spirits here. The other half of you continued to fight back on Earth. Once the Light here died, he became whole again back on Earth!" Misa explained. "Then what about me? Am I whole?" L asked. "No...you'll have to wait for the L on Earth to die before you can become whole here again. Once that happens all of his experiences on Earth will become yours." "Does that mean Light knows everything that happened up here!? And what will happen to the me on Earth since I'm not whole?" "WOAH WOAH WOAH SLOW DOWN THERE FOR A MINUTE! One at a time okay!"

Misa continued: "Unfortunately, the whole "experience gaining thing" only works one way, but as soon as Light dies he'll remember. And about other you, missing half of you spirit doesn't have any effects, positive or negative, so Earth you will be fine! Really the whole "half spirit thing" just means that you can be in two places at once."

"Oh." L said with a smile. He was a lot more content and a lot less worried now. "So...what do we all do here for the rest of our undead lives?" "Well there's actually a lot to do that none of us have done yet! We've been too busy watching everything through the puddles! C'MON EVERYONE! LET'S GO PLAY SOME SHINIGAMI PING PONG!" "YAYYYYY!" Everyone said as they ran with Misa into the (Well I would say sunset...but they don't have that in MU) nothingness.

THE END.

AN: _Well then! I hope you all enjoyed our story very much! Thanks again to deathnotefan09 and all the readers! Be sure to check out her alternate ending! Leave a review on what you thought of the story and which ending you (let's not say "thought was better") enjoyed more and why. Is this the end of this Alternate Universe of the Death Note Manga!? Yes, BUT FEAR NOT! FOR I AM THINKING OF MAKING A ONE SHOT OF WHAT THE GANG DOES IN MU! I __**LOVE **__MU! If you have any unanswered questions about my ending, just inbox me and I'll answer as soon as I can! Thanks again for reading the story all the way through. SEE Y'ALL LATER DEATH NOTE OTAKUS!_

-LegendOfGamerBoy


End file.
